


High Places

by Snackerpunk



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, liz is mad, liz is tall, pen is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snackerpunk/pseuds/Snackerpunk
Summary: Lizzie is mad at Penelope and hides her stuff on a high shelf





	High Places

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sleep deprived don't be mad kskskskks

“Lizzie where’s my stuff?” The blonde grinned at the question 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said innocently, her smirk gave her away however.

“Lizzie where the fuck is it?” Penelome asked angrily “Did you throw it away just because i said you look like a noodle?”

“Nope, it’s right there.” She laughed while pointing to the highest shelf in their room 

“You stone cold bitch.” The brunette said as her jaw nearly hit the floor. 

“See? Just get it off the shelf.” She said taking Penelope’s shirt off with ease before putting it back 

“Did you hide the stepladder?!” Penelope yelled as she looked under their bed “You know i can’t reach it!”

“Oops… should have thought of that before calling me a noodle.” She laughed while sitting back down “Tiny.”

“Why do i even love you… okay you’re goddamn perfect but also an evil genius.” Penelope laughed “Babe… please… just lift me up…” she sighed

“Noodles can’t lift remem-” she was cut off “You’re not a noodle Liz, now please lift me.” Penelope laughed 

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Lizzie demanded before closing her eyes and letting her lips meet Penelope’s 

“Love ya Peez.” She said giving Penelope her stuff back “Oh and also, next time i’m getting an even higher shelf.”


End file.
